Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to on-line operations and, more particularly, to operations pertaining to on-line forms and registrations.
Description of the Related Art
Today, the Internet has facilitated electronic transmission and filing of documents. Various business or legal forms and documents are available on-line via the Internet. Electronic filing of certain documents or forms (including registrations) is permitted, such as patent or trademark applications, product or user registrations, or court filings.
Nevertheless, the sophistication often required to prepare or file such documents or forms is significant and thus renders ordinary lay persons seriously disadvantaged in utilizing such on-line documents or forms. Many times the documents or forms require careful wording for clarity or legal purposes. As an example, legal documents need to be carefully crafted to provide the legal protection sought. Given the complexities often involved, the creation and filing of electronic documents is largely still manually performed by skilled or experienced persons. There are many books and sample documents (both on-line and off-line) that can be found after some effort, but it is difficult to not only locate the appropriate samples or forms but also to complete or alter the samples or forms for a user's particular situation.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques for improved approaches to enable and assist unsophisticated persons to utilize on-line forms or documents.